I LOVE THIS WOLF
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: ... [CHAPTER 6 UPDATE] ... KAI sudah menjadi kekasih LUHAN. namun, ternyata SEHUN juga mencintai KAI bagaimana hubungan mereka pada akhirnya?/ KRIS mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada KYUNGSOO, bagaimana jawaban dari KYUNGSOO?/ Hubungan CHANYEOL dan BAEKHYUN yang selalu tidak akur, bagaimana akhirnya? ... This is A Fanfic of HUNKAI, HANKAI, KRISOO, CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE THIS WOLF**

**[ CHAPTER 1 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : MEMBER EXO**

**GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**LENGTH : CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, **JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT... **

maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NOTE :**

FANFICTION ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Manga / Komik Jepang yang berjudul _**"OOKAMITACHI NO TENGOKU / I LOVE THIS WOLF"**_ karya _**KIKUCHI KAMARO.**_

Disini Cerita dari komiknya saya Modifikasi sesuai imajinasi saya yang sangat terbatas ini. Saya punya komiknya sejak saya duduk dikelas 3 SMP kira-kira 6 tahun yang lalu. Hohohohho. Mungkin kalian juga punya komiknya.

**SUMMARY :**

"**Hati-hati dengan para pengurus OSIS" **itulah nasihat pertama yang kudapat setelah pindah dari sekolah ini. Para pengurus Osis bagaikan Serigala Liar yang menguasai sekolah ini. Seharusnya aku perhatikan nasihat itu baik-baik sebelum bertengkar dengan salah satu dari serigala itu.

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**

Hari ini aku pindah kesekolah baru, karena mutasi kerja orang tuaku, aku jadi harus ikut mereka kekota Seoul. Kalau boleh jujur aku lebih nyaman dan tinggal di kota kelahiranu Busan. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk keluargaku dan juga aku tentunya. Aku dimasukkan kedalam sekolah yang cukup ternama, aku harus beradap tasi lagi disini, dengan lingkungan baru, guru-guru baru dan juga teman-teman baru.

Oiya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kim Jongin, biasa orang memanggilku Kai. Sebelum aku didaftarkan disekolah ini, aku sering mendengar sekolah ini memiliki pengurus Osis yang sangat ditakuti oleh para siswa dan siswi disekolah ini. Dan para guru juga menakuti mereka. Bahkan ada yang bilang _**"HATI-HATILAH DENGAN PARA PENGURUS OSIS DISEKOLAH INI."**_

__Entah siapa yang sudah bicara seperti itu, aku tidak ingat siapa orangnnya. Prioritas utamaku adalah mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya disekolah ini. Sekolah ini sudah sepi, karena sudah dimulainya proses belajar mengajar. Aku menelusuri lorong sekolah melihat-lihat suasana disana. Cukup indah.

"Kim Jongin." Teriak seorang guru padaku.

"Iya." Sahutku

"Ikut bapak, bapak akan mengantarmu kekelasmu." Perintahnya, aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Menyusuri lorong melewati beberapa kelas, akhirnya kami berdua berhenti didepan kelas 2-A.

"Nah, silahkan kamu memeperkenalkan diri didepan teman-teman barumu."

"Baik, hai semua, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongin." Sapaku pada seluruh penghuni dikelas itu. Begitu sepi disana, mungkin karena baru bertemu dengan orang baru sepertiku. Jadi suasanannya begitu canggung.

"Nah, Kim Jongin, kamu duduk dibangku kosong dibelakang itu." Tunjuk guru itu kearah sebuah bangku kosong dibelakang kelas. Aku pun menuju letak bangku yang ditunjukkan guru itu. Sebelum duduk aku melihat ada seorang Pria dengan rambut Coklat dan kulit putih susunya duduk disamping bangku yang akan ku duduki, dia terlihat bersahabat, walau mukannya begitu dingin.

"Hai, salam kenal." Sapaku padanya, dia hanya diam saja. Aku jadi tak enak karena sudah berlagak sok kenal dengannya. Aku menarik kursi yang akan kududuki. Astaga, banyak Paku payung bertebaran disana. Aku sedikit kesal, beginikah cara mereka menyambut siswa pindahan?

"PAK, ADA YANG MENARUH PAKU PAYUNG DIATAS BANGKU SAYA." Teriakku pada guru yang tadi membawaku kekelas ini. Aku mau mengadukan hal yang aneh yangterjadi padaku.

**GREKKK**

Sebuah meja bergeser dari tempatnya, ada yang mendorongnya paksa meja itu. Aku menoleh kearah suara itu, ternyata Pria yang kusapa tadi. Dia menatap tajam lurus kedepan, kearah guru itu berdiri.

"I .. it.. Hiii." Guru itu lari terbirit-birit keluar kelas.

"PAK, KOK LARI?." Teriakku lagi, aku merasa ada yang ane. Aku melihat kesekeliling kelas. Semua penghuni disini seperti mayat hidup. Mereka duduk diam dibangkunya masing-masing tanpa gerakan dan suara. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kelas ini?

"Duduklah." Terdengar suara dari arah sampingku, aku menoleh cepat ternyata suara itu dari Pria yang mendorong paksa meja tadi. "Aku Oh Sehun, salam kenal."

Aku terlanjur kesal, aku tidak menyaut sapaannya. Aku mengambil semua paku payung dibangkuku dan aku buang asal kesembarang tempat. Dan duduk dibangkuku dengan kasar.

"Membosankan." Serunya lagi.

Aku tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataannya lagi, apa coba maksudnya dia menaruh paku payung dibangku yang akan kududuki. Walaupun itu dugaanku, tapi sepertinya memang dia yang melakukannya. Buktinya Cuma dia doang yang berani bertingkah dikelas ini. Bahkan guru pun lari karena ketakutan padanya.

**- I LOVE THIS WOLF –**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung keluar kelas menuju kantin. Perutku sudah berbunyi sejak pelajaran terakhir tadi minta diisi.

"Jongin." Panggil seseorang padaku, aku menoleh kesumber suara. "Hmmpp." Ada dua orang pria yang langsung membekapku dan membawaku lari kesuatu tempat. Mereka membawaku kebawah tangga didekat ruang UKS. Cukup sepi disana.

"Jongin-ah, maaf ya tadi kami tidak bisa membantumu." Seru seorang pria dengan wajah imut dan kulit susunya. "Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, panggilanku Baekhyun."

"Iya, sekali lagi kami minta maaf ya, aku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo." Seru seorang Pria disebelah Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok, salam kenal juga dariku." Seruku.

"Jongin-ah, kau sudah tau kan gosip tentang sekolah ini?." Tanya Baekhyun padaku.

"Go.. Gosip?." Aku sejenak berpikir, "Ah iya, aku sudah tau yang katanya harus berhati-hati dengan pengurus Osis."

"Pssttt." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membekap mulutku bersamaan, mungkin karena suaraku yang cukup keras ditempat yang lumayan sepi itu.

"Begitulah, disekolah ini tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa hidup, jika dia menentang pegurus Osis." Baekhyun memberi tahu. "Lagipula, Jabatan Pengurus Osis disini ditentukan oleh besarnya uang sumbangan."

"Karena itu, bahkan para guru juga nggak berani turun tangan." Sambung Kungsoo.

Aku agak merinding saat diberitahu hal itu, "Berarti sekolah ini jadi surga anak-anak seperti itu? Begitu?."

"Iya." Jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Ohhh."

"Pokoknya kamu jangan sampai terlibat masalah apa pun dengan mereka." Tukas Kyungsoo

"Oh Sehun dari kelas kita itu .. "

"Wah, wah, kalian sedang menggosipkan pengurus Osis, ya?." Tanya seorang Pria tinggi dengan Rambut Blonde-nya yang melihat kearah kami bertiga, aku melihat Oh Sehun bersamanya dan melihat kearahaku. Ada Empat orang berjalan beriringan termasuk Oh Sehun, berlalu melewati kami bertiga. Aku cukup lama terpaku melihat ke-Empat orang itu berjalan menjauh.

"Yang tadi itu ... Para pengurus Osis?." Tanyaku, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tapi mereka berdua sudah tidak ada ditempat mereka.

"Aneh sekali para penghuni sekolah ini."

**- I LOVE THIS WOLF –**

Pagi ini aku sangat malas memasuki kelas 2-A, malas bertemu dengan seseorang yang angkuh, Oh Sehun. Saat aku memasuki kelas, disana sudah banyak anak-anak yang datang dan sudah duduk diam dibangkunya masing-masing. Sangat membosankan. Seperti masuk kedalam kelas yang tak berpenghuni saja. Aku menuju tempat dudukku. Aku sejenak behenti, ada sebuah Vas Bunga lengkap dengan bunganya diatas mejaku.

"Huwaahh, Bunganya cantik sekali." Reaksiku saat melihatnya, aku berpura-pura terpukau saja. Padahal hatiku jengkel setengah mati dikerjai seperti ini. "Sehun, Bunga ini bagusnya dipajang dimana ya?."

"Berisik, Hantu sebaiknya diam saja." Sahutnya dingin

**BYURRRR**

Aku mengambil Vas Bunga itu dari mejaku lalu kusiramkan isinya keatas kepala anak Sok Dingin, Sehun. Sudah kuduga pasti Reaksi anak-anak satu kelas akan kaget setengah mati melihat tindakanku yang bisa dibilang cukup berani itu.

"Aduh Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja."

"Berani juga kau."

"Siapa juga yang takut denganmu."

"Duduk saja yang manis dan persiapkan dirimu." Sehun berlalu dari hadapanku dan keluar kelas.

"Huuuu ... Dasar Bodoh." Seruku keras saat dia keluar kelas.

"Jongin-ah, aku lupa bilang padamu tadi, kalau Oh Sehun itu salah satu pengurus Osis." Seru Baekhyun.

"Dia wakil ketua Osis." Seru seorang wanita yang berada didepanku.

"Kasihan sekali, sekarang kami tidak bisa membantumu." Tukas Kyungsoo padaku.

"Gegabah sekali." Seorang pria botak menambahi.

"Para Guru juga angkat tangan." Baekhyun melengkapi mimpi buruk yang akan kuhadapi nanti.

**- I LOVE THIS WOLF –**

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku berangkat sekolah, namun ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa saat aku memasuki Ballroom sekolah. Disana banyak anak-anak berkerumun didepan Mading sekolah. Aku melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga ada disana.

"Selamat Pagi." Seru ku keras. Tak kusangka bukan balasan sapaan yang kudapat namun pandangan ngeri melihat kearahku, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba semua murid yang berkerumun itu berhamburan. "Hey, ada apa?."

"Semoga berhasil, kami hanya bisa mendoakanmu." Seru Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

"Good Luck." Tambah Kyungsoo yang juga ikut berlari bersama dengan anak anak disana. Sekarang disana tinggallah aku seorang diri.

"Ada apaan sih?." Aku melihat sebuah papan pengumuman besar tertempel diMading. Aku mulai membacanya.

**PENGUMUMAN DARI PENGURUS OSIS**

**Hari ini kami bermaksud menubah jadwal pelajaran dan mengadakan permainan PETAK UMPAT besar-besaran.**

**Yang akan menjadi Kucingnya adalah Para pengurus Osis (Wu Kris, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan).**

**Yang akan menjadi Tikusnya adalah Kim Jongin dari kelas 2-A.**

**Para murid yang lain diharapkan untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini dengan tenang,**

**Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai akan menjadi tanda dimulainnya permainan.**

**Begitu sang Tikus tertangkap, maka permainan akan selesai.**

**Sang Tikus akan menjadi BUDAK KAMI.**

**Selamat berjuang agar bisa lari dengan selamat.**

**TERTANTA PENGURUS OSIS.**

"_Yang Benar saja." _Batinku takut.

**PROKK PROKK PROKK**

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang pria Jangkung yang lebih jangkung dari mereka, "Nah, sebentar lagi, kita akan mulai permainan yang menyenangkan."

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**Readers, Jumpa lagi dengan saya Hadhi ESP ...**

**HAHAHAHA ...**

**Bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang tertunda malah bikin FF baru.. hahahah...**

**Gimana nih Readers?**

**Aku minta pendapat kalian nih ...**

**Kalo Responnya Bagus,, saya lanjutin ...**

**Kalo Responnya Jelek,, saya Akhiri sampai disini saja FF ini ..**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ...**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih saran ...**

**Makasihh.. makasihh .. makasihh yang udah Komen,,,**

**Soalnya yang saya tunggu-tunggu itu komenan dari kalian semua Readers.. hehee**

**Buat SILENT READER...**

**MUSNAHLAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE THIS WOLF**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : MEMBER EXO**

**GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**LENGTH : CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, **JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT... **

maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**SUMMARY :**

"**Hati-hati dengan para pengurus OSIS" **itulah nasihat pertama yang kudapat setelah pindah dari sekolah ini. Para pengurus Osis bagaikan Serigala Liar yang menguasai sekolah ini. Seharusnya aku perhatikan nasihat itu baik-baik sebelum bertengkar dengan salah satu dari serigala itu.

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**

_**PENGUMUMAN DARI PENGURUS OSIS**_

_**Hari ini kami bermaksud merubah jadwal pelajaran dan mengadakan permainan PETAK UMPAT besar-besaran.**_

_**Yang akan menjadi Kucingnya adalah Para pengurus Osis (Wu Kris, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan).**_

_**Yang akan menjadi Tikusnya adalah Kim Jongin dari kelas 2-A.**_

_**Para murid yang lain diharapkan untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini dengan tenang,**_

_**Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai akan menjadi tanda dimulainnya permainan.**_

_**Begitu sang Tikus tertangkap, maka permainan akan selesai.**_

_**Sang Tikus akan menjadi BUDAK KAMI.**_

_**Selamat berjuang agar bisa lari dengan selamat.**_

_**TERTANDA PENGURUS OSIS.**_

"_Yang Benar saja." Batinku takut._

_**PROKK PROKK PROKK**_

"_Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang pria Jangkung yang lebih jangkung dari mereka, "Nah, sebentar lagi, kita akan mulai permainan yang menyenangkan."_

**- I LOVE THIS WOLF [Chapter 2] –**

"Hahaha, konyol sekali, aku menolak." seruku getir, aku tidak tau darimana aku dapat keberanian berbicara seperti itu.

"Pilihan itu tidak mungkin." Ucap pria tinggi itu, kulihat sebuah nama di Name Tag-nya Wu Kris.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi, sampai ada seseorang yang menangkapmu." Tukas Sehun, dengan seringaian yang tidak membuatku takut sama sekali.

"_Begitu sang Tikus tertangkap, maka permainan akan selesai. Sang Tikus akan menjadi BUDAK KAMI." _Sebaris tulisan itu selalu terngiang di ingatanku.

"Jadi persiapkan dirimu, manis." Gumam seorang Pria yang menurutku bisa dibilang bukan seorang Pria karena parasnya yang begitu cantik, Xi Luhan, itu nama yang tertulis di Name Tag-nya.

"Dan juga siap-siap untuk menjadi budak kami, hahahah." Tawa seorang Pria yang tingginya dibawah Kris, Park Chanyeol, itu Nama yang tertulis di Name Tag-nya.

"Kau tenang saja, kami telah memberimu pertolongan dalam permainan ini." Kris menambahi.

"Hah, seperti orang bodoh saja, silahkan berbuat semau kalian, aku mau pulang." Kataku enteng sambil berjalan berlalu menjauhi ke-Empat srigala jadi-jadian itu.

"Pada hitungan ke-100 kami akan mulai mengejar." Terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan, aku hafal suara itu, milik Sehun.

Aku terus berjalan menuju pintu utama sekolah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa hanya Empat pengurus Osis saja bisa membuat sekolah ini kosong dalam sekejap, sungguh aneh.

"Eh, ini tidak bisa dibuka." Aku menarik keno pintu namun pintu itu terkunci.

"1 ... 2 .. 3 ... "

Terdengar suara, ternyata Srigala-Srigala itu sudah mulai menghitung, Oh sial, aku masuk perangkap sekawanan Srigala menjijikkan. Dan satu hal yang aku lupa, Sekolah ini adalah Surga bagi Kawanan Srigala itu. Bisa jadi suatu saat mereka akan menerkamku lalu memakanku hidup-hidup, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau tidak cepat lari, nanti bisa tertangkap loh." Luhan, ya itu suara Luhan, suara itu benar-benar menakutkan sekarang.

GREKKK GREKKK

"Bahkan jendela juga tidak bisa dibuka." Aku coba membuka paksa semua jendela namun percuma tidak ada satu pun yang terbuka, mereka ternyata memang benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, semua jebakan ini, jebakan untukku.

"15 ... 16 ... 17 ... "

Astaga, bagaimana ini, aku harus bersembunyi dimana? Aku terus saja berlari kesegala arah, aku bingung harus bersembunyi dimana, aku tidak tau tempat mana yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi, karena sudah pasti seluruh penjuru sekolah ini sudah diketahui para Srigala-Srigala itu. Aku benar- benar tertekan sekarang.

Aku masih berlari, mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman menurutku, walaupun aku tau tidak ada tempat yang aman disini, dari kejauhan aku melihat ada sesuatu tergeletak dilantai. Aku perlahan mendekatinya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa dengan kalian? Bangun." Sesuatu yang tergeletak itu tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka sepertinya pingsan.

Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mereka berdua, berharap mereka sadar dari pingsan mereka. Aku heran kenpa mereka berdua bisa pingsan disini, bukankah mereka berdua tadi berlari keluar sekolah ya?. Ahh, aku lupa, pasti ini semua perbuatan Srigala-srigala itu. Hufft, kali ini apa lagi yang mereka perbuat.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya, Bangun." Aku terus mengguncang tubuh kedua temanku ini. Ada gerakan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka sadar juga.

"Eughh, dimana aku?." Tanya Baekhyun setengah sadar, sambil mengucek matanya.

"Disekolah Baekhyun-ah." Jawabku

"Disekolah? Bukannya tadi yang kuingat aku dan Baekhyun keluar dari sekolah ini?." Kyungsoo yang sepenuhnya sudah sadar malah bertanya padaku.

"Aku tidak tau, kenapa kau tanya aku." Hindarku, aneh juga kenapa mereka tidak ingat sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

"35 ... 36 ... 37 ... 38 ... "

"Apa itu?." Pekik Baekhyun tertahan, terlihat wajahnya begitu panik. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga aku sampai lupa, ayo cepat kita bersembunyi." Ajakku pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, aku sudah berdiri dan bersiap berlari untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Bersembunyi? Untuk apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Apa kalian tidak membaca pengumuman dimading tadi padi? Kulihat kalian ada disana tadi dan membacanya. Disana ditulis Kalau ada yang tertangkap akan mereka jadikan budak mereka." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Pengumuman apa sih? Aku tidak ingat." Kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya padaku.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Ahh, lebih tepatnya adaapa dengan otak mereka?. Apa mereka pingsan tadi gara-gara dipukul ? sampai-sampai memori jangka pendek mereka pun tidak ingat. Aku masih saja tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah teman-temanku ini.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, ayo kita cari tempat persembunyian." Aku menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk berlari mencari tempat persembunyian bersamaku.

"55 ... 56 ... 57 ... 58 ... "

"Tuh kan, ayo cepat tidak ada waktu lagi." Kami bertiga pun bergegas berlari kesegala arah mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

"75 ... 76 ... 77 ... 78 ... "

Aku berhenti sejenak menghentikan langkahku mencari tempat persembunyian, lalu berbalik melihat kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyu. "Hmm, kalian kan yang sudah lama sekolah disini, pasti kalian tau tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Dimana itu?."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling memandang satu sama lain, mereka saling melempar pandangan aneh. Aku juga memandang mereka dengan pandangan aneh, aku aneh dengan perilaku aneh mereka sedari tadi. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?

"Hmmm, ayo ikut aku." Baekhyun memberi saran, "Ikut aku."

"98 ... 99 ... 100 ... "

Kami bertiga berlari kesuatu Ruangan yang bertuliskan _**"Ruang Penyimpanan"**_. Diasana banyak sekali bola mulai dari bola basket, voli, takraw dll, buku-buku pun berserakan disana sini, kain-kain warna warni pun juga banyak tertumpuk disana sini. Sepertinya ini seperti sebuah Gudang sekolah.

"Mungkin Bersembunyi disini lebih, Aman." Seru Baekhyun yang menyempilkan tubuhnya dbalik tumpukan buku-buku yang berdebu. Aku pun menyembunyikan tubuhku dibalik tumpukakn kain-kain, kyungsoo pun mengikutiku.

"Membosankan, sekarang sudah _Game Over _nih ... "

"Chanyeol, Ba-Bagaimana Bisa kau –."

"Hhahaha, aku tidak menyangka kalian bersembunyi disini." Badannya dengan sigam menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang memang bersembunyi dekat dengan pintu masuk Ruang Penyimpanan. Aneh sekali bagaimana Chanyeol dengan sangat mudah bisa mengetahui dimana Aku dan kedua sahabatku bersembunyi? Apa sekolah ini juga memiliki navigasi orang? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa aku mendaftar disekolah seperti ini.

"Lepaskan dia ... " aku berteriak pada Chanyeol supaya melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah, sudah jangan hiraukan aku selamatkan dirimu saja, Cepat lari." Perintah Baekhyun

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah, kau tid –."

"Jongin-ah, sudah cepat Lari ... "

Tanpa pikir dua kali lagi aku berlari menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi Ruang Persiapan itu. "Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah."

Aku terus berlari bersama Kyungsoo mencari lagi tempat persembunyian yang benar-benar membuat kita aman, tapi aku tidak tau dimana itu. Seolah-olah dimana kita bersembunyi bisa diketahui oleh para Srigala-Srigala aneh itu.

"Hosh .. Hosh ... Mungkin disini kita bisa aman, Kyungsoo-ya." Aku mati-matian mengatur nafas, karena sedari tadi aku dan Kyungsoo berlarian tak tentu arah. Kami sampai disuatu ruangan yang menurutku bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi. Tidak ada sautan dari Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, apa Kau Tid –."

Mataku membulat sempurna saat aku berbalik melihat dimana Kyungsoo berdiri tadi, mulutnya ternyata sudah dibekap oleh sang ketua Osis, Kris.

"Tak bisakah kau mencari persembunyian yang aman, Kim Jongin? Temanmu suddah kami tangkap semua, sekarang kau menyerah saja." Ucap Kris sambil menyeringai.

"Jongin-ah, Lari ... jangan diam saja seperti itu." Pekik Kyungsoo padaku.

Tap-Tapi Kyungsoo-ya, Ak –."

"LARIIIIIIIII ... "

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya." Aku berlari meninggalkan Kris dan Kyungsoo, pikiranku begitu kacau kali ini, bagaimana bisa Srigala-Srigala itu menemukan kami dengan mudahnya, apa mereka semua itu Siluman? Ahh, Tuhan tolong aku. Aku bukannya Egois pada diriku sendiri karena tidak menyelamatkan sahabatku, namun aku juga tidak mau ditangkap oleh Srigala-srigala itu dan dijadikan budak Oleh mereka.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa pun lagi, aku sudah tidak tau harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang paling aman dimana. Sepertinya semua tempat disekolah ini sudah sangat dihapal oleh para Srigala-srigala itu.

Aku menghentikan lariku saat aku melihat sebuah pintu, aku mencoba membukannya, ternyata tidak dikunci. Aku pun masuk kedalamnya, ternyata ini lapangan Basket indoor. Ruangan ini cukup gelap walau agak samar-samar cahaya dari luar mencuri masuk keruangan itu.

"Sepertinya aku bisa aman disini."

**PROKKKK PROKKK PROKKKK**

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang menggema diruangan itu, aku pun menoleh kearah suara itu. Aku menyipitkan mataku, memperjelas penglihatanku. Namun langsung kupejamkan mataku saat semua lampu dilapangan Basket itu dinyalakan, aku membuka mataku perlahan, menormalkan penglihatanku. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku sempurna saat tau siapa yang kulihat didepanku.

"Lu-Luhan, Bagaimana Kau Bis –."

"Kim Jongin, kali ini kau _Game Over_."

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Hadhi ESP inmida ^^**

**Ini Chapter 2-nya.. MAAF YA LAMA ... heheheeheh**

**Ternyata banyak juga yang minat sama FF ini ...**

**Gak jadi saya Musnahin FF ini,,**

**Tunggu Sequel selanjutnya ^^**

**Makasih yang selama ini udah baca semua FF saya.**

**Makasih yang selama ini berbaik hati komen..**

**Dan SILENT READERS MATILAH KAU ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE THIS WOLF**

**[ CHAPTER 3 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : MEMBER EXO**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**SUMMARY :**

"**Hati-hati dengan para pengurus OSIS" **itulah nasihat pertama yang kudapat setelah pindah dari sekolah ini. Para pengurus Osis bagaikan Serigala Liar yang menguasai sekolah ini. Seharusnya aku perhatikan nasihat itu baik-baik sebelum bertengkar dengan salah satu dari serigala itu.

_Aku menghentikan lariku saat aku melihat sebuah pintu, aku mencoba membukannya, ternyata tidak dikunci. Aku pun masuk kedalamnya, ternyata ini lapangan Basket indoor. Ruangan ini cukup gelap walau agak samar-samar cahaya dari luar mencuri masuk keruangan itu._

"_Sepertinya aku bisa aman disini."_

_**PROKKKK PROKKK PROKKKK**_

_ Terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang menggema diruangan itu, aku pun menoleh kearah suara itu. Aku menyipitkan mataku, memperjelas penglihatanku. Namun langsung kupejamkan mataku saat semua lampu dilapangan Basket itu dinyalakan, aku membuka mataku perlahan, menormalkan penglihatanku. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku sempurna saat tau siapa yang kulihat didepanku._

"_Lu-Luhan, Bagaimana Kau Bis –."_

"_Kim Jongin, kali ini kau Game Over."_

**# I LOVE THIS WOLF [Chapter 3] #**

"G-game over? Hahaha, tidak mungkin. Kau saja belum menangkapku, Luhan." Aku memundurkan tubuhku, berusaha untuk menjauhi luhan yang juga mendekatiku. Aku tidak suka tatapannya padaku, seperti seseorang yang kelaparan meminta makanan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa menangkapmu, eoh?."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Aku mencoba mempercepat langkah kakiku meninggalkan lapangan basket sialan itu, aku tidak mau tertangkap. Aku tidak mau menjadi budak mereka. Tidak mau. Aku sedikit berlari kearah pintu keluar.

"Sial, kenapa bisa terkunci begini." Rutukku, saat aku mencoba memutar kenop pintu ruangann itu.

"Hahaha, kau lihat Kim Jongin, kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi budakku." Seru Luhan penuh kemenangan.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, Xi Luhan."

Aku kembali berlari kesana kemari mencari jalan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Oh tuhan, aku ingin sekali berteriak pada orang tuaku. Kenapa mereka memasukkanku kedalam sekolah yang isinya orang-orang aneh semua. Aku tidak habis pikir, apa Seoul tidak punya sekolah yang didalamnya terdapat murid-murid yang normal?. Dan lagi mana ada guru yang takut dengan murid-muridnya sendiri.

DENGGGGGGG

Ruangan gelap kembali, ada yang mematikan lampu rupanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa pun, semua gelap kulihat, bagaimana ini?. Aku mencoba meraba-raba tembok ruangan itu, sebagai tumpuanku untuk berjalan.

"Luhan, kau ada disana?." Teriakku, mencoba memastikan Serigala itu masih disana, bukan karena aku takut dia tak ada. Aku hanya takut tiba-tiba dia menangkapku begitu saja.

" ... " tak ada suara dari Luhan, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, kemana manusia itu? Seperti hantu saja dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Luhan, apa kau mendengarku? Luhan ... apa kau masih hidup?." Tanyaku kembali, memastikan Luhan masih ada. Walaupun tidak ada jawaban apa pun disana.

" ... "

"Hey, kau itu manusia apa hantu sih? Jawab aku."

" ... "

"Isshhh, Manusia bodoh ... tak punya otak."

"Siapa yang sebut '_Manusia bodoh, tak punya otak' _Kim Jongin?."

DEG

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna, jantungku kali ini benar-benar bergemuruh hebat disana, mungkin sebentar lagi jantungku akan loncat dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran diwajahku. Ada sebuah suara tepat dibelakangku, samar aku dengar. Aku tidak tau, apa karna pengaruh jangtungku yang berdebar begitu kencang sehingga pendengaranku ikut-ikutan kabur seperti mataku yang tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan seperti saat ini. Entahlah.

"Si-siapa Kau?."

"Hmm, coba tebak siapa aku?."

"Eunghh .. " Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku karena sudah mengeluarkan suara biadab itu dari mulutku, saat orang itu meniup tepat dibelakang kupingku. Itu tempat sensitifku.

"Kau suka, Kim Jongin."

"Akuhh ... aahh, hentikan ... " Lagi-lagi orang itu meniup belakang kupingku. Lagi-lagi juga aku mengeluarkan suara desahan, ada apa dengan diriku.

"Hmm, Aku rasa kau memang menyukainya."

DUGGG

"Awww." Pekikku saat orang itu mendorongku kesesuatu yang keras, kurasa itu tembok. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau?."

"Hahaha, apa kau tidak mengenal suaraku, Kim Jongin?."

Aku mencoba mengingat suara itu kembali tapi aku benar-benar tak ingat, "Tidak."

"Biar ku ingatkan kau kembali."

Orang itu memegang kedua pundakku, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Ruangan ini begitu gelap kalau aku lari, aku harus lari kemana?. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafas orang itu diwajahku, entah sudah berapa lama aku merasakan benda kenyal, hangat dan basah berada dibibirku.

"YA! Apa yang kau–hmmp."

Bibirku dibungkam oleh bibirnya, dia melumat perlahan bibirku. Lidahnya memaksa untuk masuk kedalam mulutku. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku, aku mulai memejamkan mataku menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan bibirnya dan juga membuka mulutku untuk akses lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa, aku belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

TAKKKK

Tedengar suara jentikkan jari dari arah kananku, lalu seluruh lampu di ruang lapangan basket itu menyala.

"Kena kau, Kim Jongin."

"Se-sehun .. Kau .. "

"Bagaimana ciumanku? Enak bukan?."

"J-jadi kau yang menciumku tadi?."

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya padaku, "Yapp, dan sekarang kau menjadi budakku, Kim Jongin."

"Curang kau, Oh sehun. Dia kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi budakku." Terdengar suara Luhan tak jauh dari tempatku dan sehun sekarang.

"Hahaha, tenang saja Luhan, kita nikmati saja budak ini berdua, bagaimana?."

Luhan mendekat kearah kami, dia melihatku intens sambil tersenyum

CHUPP...

Luhan mengecup pipiku seketika, aku membulatkan mataku saat menerima tindakan mendadak dari Luhan.

"Aku setuju."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?." Tanyaku tetap menolak adanya perbudakkan disebuah sekolah.

Dua serigala itu melihatku tajam, dengan jarak sedekat itu aku hanya bisa menelah ludahku kasar.

CHUPP ...

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin." Tukas Sehun setelah mengecup bibirku kembali.

"YAA! Bisakah kau tak mencium bibirku? Itu menjijikan tau."

CHUP ...

"Itu juga tidak mungkin, Kim Jongin." Kali ini Luhan yang mengecup bibirku.

"YAAAAAAA ! KYAAAAA ! Ada apa dengan kalian, Hahhh ?."

"Kau berisik sekali Jongin, suaraumu itu bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku tau." Sehun mengusap-usap telinganya, "Itu peraturan pertama, Budak harus mau dicium oleh majikannya."

"Ckckck, peraturan macam apa itu, aku tidak mau."

"Tidak ada penolakan, semua kataku dan Luhan harus kau penuhi, Kim Jongin." Interupsi Sehun

"Kalau aku menolaknya?."

"Kau keras kepala sekali manis, Kalau kau menolaknya kau mendapatkan sebuah hukuman yang lebih berat." Luhan memberitahu.

"Apa?."

CHUP ...

"YAAA! OH SEHUN ... BILANG PADA BIBIRMU UNTUK BERHENTI MENDEKATI BIBIRKU."

"Hahahaa, bibirku tidak bisa dihentikan sepertinya, Jongin."

"Aiisshh, aku tanya apa hukumannya kalau aku menolak semua perintah kalian?."

"Hmmm ... Mungkin kau tidak akan perjaka lagi."

"MWO!."

**- I LOVE THIS WOLF –**

"Kris, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar, kakiku sepertinya mau patah." Seru Kyungsoo memelas dengan belanjaan yang menumpuk dibadannya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Kok kamu yang malah memerintahku, hey budak?."

"Kris, aku sudah membolos dari sekolah, aku juga belum mengerjakan tugas hanya demi menurutimu ikut menemanimu berbelanja."

"Apa urusannya denganku, itu sudah jadi tugas seorang Budak, mengerti."

"Kris, ayolah, aku sudah sangat lelah." Kyungsoo memelas

Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah."

"Oh tuhannn ... akhirnya aku duduk juga setelah 3 jam berdiri dan berjalan terus." Seru Kyungsoo senang, dia duduk dibangku panjang yang berada di Mall itu. Kris pun ikut duduk disampingnya.

Kris memutar matanya malas, "Nggak lebay juga kali, Soo."

"Eh, Soo? Kau bilang Soo?."

"Memangnya kenapa?."

"Itu panggilanku kalau aku ada dirumah, kok kamu bisa tau Kris?." Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, dia menghadapkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

"Asal bicara saja, sudah ayo kita pulang." Kris berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Eh, Kris aku baru sebentar duduk disini. Sebentar saja ya, _Please_."

"Kau ingin Tetap disini atau ... " Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyungsoo, "Keperjakaanmu juga hilang disini, Soo."

**- I LOVE THIS WOLF –**

"Nih, Es Kopi _Americanno_-nya." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan segelas _Americanno ice _ke arah Chanyeol saat mereka berada dibalkon sekolah.

"Aku jadi tidak selera, ganti Es _Chococinno _dikasih gula setengah sendok jangan pake Krim dan harus masih dingin sampai disini."

"YAAA! Aku sudah bolak-balik 10 kali, Tuan Park Chanyeol. Kafe yang kau maksud sebagai kafe favorite mu itu jauh sekali dari sini, aku harus naik 2 kali taksi dan satu kali bis." Interupsi Baekhyun panjang lebar, emosi.

Ya, baekhyun disuruh membeli kopi di _Caffe_ langganan Chanyeol, memang jauh dari sini. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak emosi, dia disuruh membeli kopi dengan macam-macam, permintaan yang tidak masuk akal dari Chanyeol.

"Itu kan sudah menjadi tugasmu, budak."

"Aku tau tapi tidak dengan menyuruhku bolak-balik ke kafe sialan itu berkali-kali, Park Chanyeol." Sungut Baekhyun.

"Hey, sejak kapan Seorang Budak membangkang?."

"Isshh, aku capek."

"Terus?!."

"Iya aku capek, aku malas ke kafe itu lagi."

BRUKKKK

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ketembok, dia mengurung Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau siap?."

"S-siap U-untuk apa?."

CHUPPP ...

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat, "Aku masukan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Ma-masukan? Maksudnya?."

CHUPPP ...

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, yang dikecup hanya bisa diam saja karena dia sudah tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Aku masukan Penisku kedalam hole-mu yang sempit itu, pasti sangat nikmat, Ahh ... " jelas Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan gila kau Chan –ahhh ... " Kata Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meremas Junior Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Itu ku anggap sebagai Lampu hijau, Byun Baekhyun."

SREEKKKKK

Chanyeol menyobek paksa seragam yang dikenakan Baekhyun, hingga dada mulus milik Baekhyun terpampang. Memperlihatkan Nipple merah muda menggiurkan miliknya.

"Jangan Chanyeol, Jangan .. aahhh ... "

"Sudahlah, kau nikmati saja. Salahmu sendiri menolak perintahku."

"Kumohon.. jang –ahhh." Baekhyun terus mendesah saat tangan Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam celana Baekhyun memainkan junior miliknya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Keperjakaanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**HAI,, author Nista Hadhi ESP balikkkkkkk ^^**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini Lama, hehheheeh**

**Soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama kuliah ...**

**Tugas-tugas menumpuk,, maafkan aku ya Readers ...**

**Gimana puas gak sama Chapter ini?**

**Kemarin ada yang nanya disini PAIRING gak? Kalo menurut Readers gimana? Harus ada Pairing/Couple gak?**

**Oiya, maaf ya aku belum bisa balas Review kalian satu-satu ...**

**Sekali lagi Maaf**

**#BOWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ...**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih saran ...**

**Makasihh.. makasihh .. makasihh yang udah Komen/Review,,,**

**Soalnya yang saya tunggu-tunggu itu komenan dari kalian semua Readers.. hehee**

**Buat SILENT READER... MATILAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE THIS WOLF**

**[ CHAPTER 4 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : MEMBER EXO**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

***** HAPPY READING *****

_Chanyeol menyobek paksa seragam yang dikenakan Baekhyun, hingga dada mulus milik Baekhyun terpampang. Memperlihatkan Nipple merah muda menggiurkan miliknya._

"_Jangan Chanyeol, Jangan .. aahhh ... "_

"_Sudahlah, kau nikmati saja. Salahmu sendiri menolak perintahku."_

"_Kumohon.. jang –ahhh." Baekhyun terus mendesah saat tangan Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam celana Baekhyun memainkan junior miliknya._

"_Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Keperjakaanmu, Byun Baekhyun."_

***** I LOVE THIS WOLF [Chapter 4] *****

"J-jangan C-chanyeol." Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol dan mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya ikuti saja. Aku jamin kau akan menikmatinya." Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengecup leher mulus Baekhyun namun Baekhyun dengan sigap menutupi lehernya dengan tangannya.

"Cukup! Aku muak, beginikah kau memperlakukan budak-budakmu sebelumnya? Apa kau hanya ingin merenggut keperjakaan mereka saja? Apa itu saja yang ada dipikiranmu, Tuan Park Chanyeol?." Pekik Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, tak suka.

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun, memberikan seringaian miliknya. "Hahahahaha."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau malah tertawa?."

"Aku tidak gila, hanya saja aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkahmu yang sok polos itu."

"Sok polos? Maksudmu?."

"Ckckck, aku tau kau sangat menginginkannya juga kan?."

"Menginginkan apa? Kau kalau bicara yang jelas, jangan sok penuh misteri seperti itu, menjengkelkan."

"Menginginkannaku menyentuh tubuhmu itu. Cih, kau sama jalangnya dengan pria-pria diluar sana, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka, "Tuan Park Chanyeol, asal kau tau saja aku ini dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sangat menjaga kehormatan dan tau akan arti beragama. Jadi kalau kau menganggapku seperti itu kau salah besar."

"ARGGHHH." Pekik Chanyeol Frustasi sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Yasudah kau jahit sana bajumu setelah itu belikan aku _Chococinno Ice Coffe _di _Caffe _favoriteku, tidak ada penolakan kali ini, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi .. "

"Apa?."

"Uangya mana?."

"Aishh .. "

***** I LOVE THIS WOLF *****

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat Kyungsoo tidak?." Tanya Kris pada salah seorang Yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kelas, kelas dimana Kyungsoo belajar 2-A.

"Tidak." Ucap Yeoja berambut hitam dan panjang itu berlalu dari Kris.

"Isshh .. kemana sih anak itu, apa dia Amnesia kalau hari ini jadwal menemaniku ke salon." Guman Kris jengkel.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Kyungsoo menjadi Budak, bukan hanya Kyungsoo namun juga Baekhyun dan Kai. Mereka bertiga memang harus bersedia untuk menjadi budak para pengurus Osis sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. Entah sampai kapan perbudakaan itu berakhir, semua keputusan hanya ada ditangan pengurus-pengurus Osis itu. Seminggu yang menyiksa menurut mereka bertiga.

Kris terus mencari dimana budaknya itu berada, entah mengapa dia sekarang sangat tergantung pada budaknya itu. Selama ini jika dia mempunyai budak, budaknya sendiri yang datang kepadanya bukan seperti sekarang, majikan mencari-cari budaknya sendiri. Lucu memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya karena Kris memang sedang membutuhkan budaknya, Kyungsoo.

Kris terus saja menyusuri setiap kelas disana, siapa tau saja dia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya. Namun nihil sosok yang dicari Kris tidak ada.

Kris menaiki tangga yang membawanya ke balkon sekolah, matanya menyusuri setiap sudut dibalkon itu. Matanya kini terpaku pada sesosok tubuh manusia yang sedang duduk dipinggir balkon, Kris tersenyum dia sepertinya tau orang itu. Kris pun menghampirinya.

"Heh budak, kau ternyata disini."

" ... " Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Hey, apa kau tuli Soo ?."

" ... " Tetap tidak ada suara yang keluar dari Kyungsoo.

"Isshhh, apa kau tak mendengarku atau kau memang tiba-tiba tuli, Hah?." Kris berteriak kearah Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Kris pun penasaran akhirnya dia mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk duduk disamping kanan Kyungsoo. Kris menatap kearah Kyungsoo.

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lepas, ternyata dia sedang mendengarkan musik, ada sepasang _Earphone_ terpasang dikedua telinganya. Pantas saja dia tidak mendengar ucapan Kris dari tadi.

Kris menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Hey budak."

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, Dia menengok kearah yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo melepas satu _Earphone_ ditelinga kanannya, "Hey Kris sudah berapa lama kau disini?."

"Kau lupa tugasmu, budak?."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tentu tidak, hari ini kan jadwalmu perawatan kulit disalon langgananmu."

"Bagus kalau kau ingat, ayo cepat kita pergi." Kris beranjak dari duduknya namun tangannya ditahan Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah dulu Kris, sini aku ada lagu bagus yang harus kau dengarkan."

"Aku tidak selera dengan lagumu, pasti lagu cengeng semua.

"Ayolah, sekali saja." Bujuk Kyungsoo, Kris pun akhirnya kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Nih, coba kau dengar Kris, walau aku tidak tau selera lagumu tapi aku rasa kau akan suka lagu ini." Kyungsoo dengan lembut memasangkan satu _Earphone_ ketelinga Kris, sedangkan satunya masih terpasang ditenganya sendiri.

Kris pun terdiam sejenak mendengarkan musik dan lagu yang mengalun keluar dari _Earphone _Kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam telinganya. Cukup menenangkan, alunan piano yang disajikan benar-benar menenangkan jiwa. Apalagi sekarang terpaan angin lembut membelai wajah Kris benar-benar melengkapi semuannya.

Kyungsoo menengok kearas Kris, dia tersenyum melihatnya karena sekarang Kris memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo tau kalau Kris juga orang yang bisa merasakan musik yang lembut walau sikapnya begitu dingin dan cuek.

"Ini judulnya apa, Soo ?." tanya Kris yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"_When I was your man_, lagunya Bruno Mars."

Kris membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau benar lagunya enak, aku suka."

"Aku senang kalau kau juga suka, ini salah satu lagu favoriteku." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku selalu membayangkan ada seseorang yang menyanyikan lagu itu untukku saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan antara merasa aneh dan kagum. "Memangnya selama ini bagaimana pacar-pacarmu dulu menyatakan cintanya padamu?."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk Kris, "Aku belum pernah pacaran, Kris."

"MWO?! Hahahaha, pasti kau berbohong, Soo."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lagi, "Aku jujur, Kris."

"M-masa, padahal kau kan ma–sudah lupakan, cepat antarkan aku kesalon." Kris berani bersumpah kalau dia merasa wajahnya panas saat ini, dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memandangnya aneh dengan sikap Kris.

"Tunggu aku Kris ... "

"Cepat, Arrghh, kenapa hari ini panas sekali ... "

***** I LOVE THIS WOLF *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JONGIINNNNNN-AH, DIMANA HANDUK MILIKU ... " Teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, aku sedang mencarinya, Sehun-ah." Kai masih terus mencari handuk ditumpukkan pakaian dilemari.

"Lama sekali sih?."

"Sebentar, kau menaruh handuknya dimana Sehun-ah?."

"Ya cari dong, budak kok bertanya sama majikannya."

Kai mendengus kesal, selalu saja ada hal yang Sehun suruh yang membuat Kai kesal. Bukan karena perintah-perintahnya sulit, namun karena Sehun adalah tipe orang yang sangat tidak sabaran dan apapun yang dia inginkan harus segera dilaksanankan detik itu juga. Maklum, dia anak tunggal dikeluarganya.

Hari ini Jongin sedang berada dirumah Sehun, sejak tiga hari yang lalu Jongin dibawa kerumahnya. Sehun beralasan seorang budak itu harus selalu ada disamping majikannya. Karena jika majikannya membutuhkan apapun budak harus siap sedia. Kai masih terus mengaduk aduk seluruh tumpukkan pakaian dilemari itu, mencari benda lembut yang berfungsi menyerap air ditubuh manusia itu.

"Kau itu lama sekali sih Jongin."

"Bukannya begitu, benda itu sulit sekali ditemukan seolah-olah hilang ditelan bumi." Oceh Kai yang masih fokus mencari tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sehun menyeringai, "Sudah belum kau temukan?."

"Ketemu, Akhirnya." Pekik Kai senang menemukan Benda berwarna Pink, Kai pun bangkit dan berbalik. "Sehun-ah, Ini handuk yang kau–OMO, apa yang kau lakukan Sehun-ah?."

Sehun lagi-lagi menyeringai, dia kini berdiri dihadapan Kai tanpa sehelai benang melekat ditubuhnya, hanya bulir-bulir air yang masih setia menghiasi kulit putih Porselen miliknya. "Menjemput handuk milikku tentunya."

"T-tapi, kau bisa menunggu saja didalam kamar mandi." Jantung Kai berdegub begitu kencang, wajahnya terasa panas saat matanya melihat titik paling pribadi milik sehun yang kini masih terkulai lemas, Junior Sehun.

Sehun mendekat beberapa langkah, Kai langsung mundur. "Kau itu lama, Jongin-ah. Aku sudah kedinginan kau tau."

Tubuh Kai menubruk Lemari dibelakangnya sudah tak ada lagi langkahnya untuk mundur menghindari Sehun yang makin lama makin mendekat. "_Stop_ disitu Sehun-ah, J-jangan mendekat, _Stop it_."

Sehun terus saja mendekati Kai, kedua tangannya langsung mengurung Kai, "Sepertinya tubuhku mendekat begitu saja padamu Kim Jongin."

"Jangan bercanda Oh Sehun, menjauhlah dariku. Ini kau tutup tubuhmu dengan handuk ini."

"Ahhh, Kau nakal Jongin." Desah Sehun saat Juniornya tak sengaja tergesek handuk saat Kai menyodorkan Handuk kehadapannya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Jongin."

Kai mengerutkan dahinya, "Bertanggung jawab apa?."

"Adik kecilku terbangun karena sudah kau goda dengan sentuhanmu." Tunjukkan Sehun kearah Juniornya yang kini sudah menegang sempurna, begitu mudahnya Sehun terangsang hanya dengan gesekan yang diberikan oleh sebuah Handuk, Oh _So Perfect Dick_. Kai melihat kearah bawah yang dimaksud Sehun, dia membulatkan matanya sempurna saat melihatnya.

"Sehun-ah, itu mu Bangun?. " Tanya kai polos

"Ya, adikku terbangun, kau harus menidurkannya kembali."

"Menidurkannya kembali? Bagaimana caranya?." Entah Kai itu polos, pura-pura polos atau memang dirinya bodoh.

Sehun menarik tangan kanan Kai dan menggesekkannya pada Junior miliknya yang tegang itu. "Ahhh ... Seperti ini, Ahhhh ... "

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah gila?." Kai menarik tangannya menjauh dari Junior Sehun.

Sehun menahannya dan kembali memaksa tangan Kai untuk menggesek Junior miliknya, "Kau jangan menolaknya, atau keperjakaanmu akan hilang saat ini juga."

"Kau selalu mengancamku dengan kata-kata itu, aku sudah kebal." Kai langsung melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Sehun yang memaksanya untuk menggesek Junior Sehun. Kai menggunakan handuk ditangannya untuk mengeringkan rambut Sehun yang basah.

Sehun sontak kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kai, "YA!."

"Kau itu basah, tubuhmu harus segera dikeringkan. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit Sehun-ah." Kai tidak memperdulikan Junior Sehun yang sedari tadi mengacung sempurna. Dia terus saja mengeringkan tubuh Sehun. Dan langsung melilitkan handuk di pinggang Sehun menutupi Juniornya yang tengah menengang dan alhasil membuat tonjolan didepan handuk. "Nah, sekarang kau pakai bajumu."

GREBBB

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai dan memeluknya menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kai. Menghirup aroma Vanilla yang ada ditubuh Kai, Manis.

"Sehun-ah, hentikan." Kai mencoba mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh darinya.

"Bisakah begini untuk sementara Jongin-ah, aku suka aroma tubuhmu."

"Tapi Sehun-ah ... "

"Kau masih budakku, jadi kau harus menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan."

Kai akhirnya mengalah juga, dia tau dia memang masih menjadi seorang budak untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Dia pun membiarkan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dan membiarkannya mencium lehernya seperti saat ini. Hangat, Kai merasakan tubuhnya hangat saat dipeluk secara posesif oleh Sehun saat ini. Hatinya berdesir aneh saat ini.

BRUKK

Sehun membalik tubuh Kai lalu melemparnya keatas kasur, tubuh Kai langsung terjungkal disana.

"Sehun-ah ... "

Sehun menyeringai lalu melepas handuk yang melilit dipinggangya yang langsung membuatnya polos tanpa busana, "Kau sudah menggodaku daritadi dan kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Maksudmu, aku tidak meng–Hmmphhhh." Sehun langsung menindih tubuh Kai dan melumat kasar bibir seksi milik Kai tanpa ampun. "Sehun-ah, Hen–Hmmpphhh."

"Sudah kubilang, Kau masih budakku, jadi kau harus menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan."

"Tapi–Hmmpphhh."

BRAKKK

Pintu kamar Sehun didobrak paksa hingga terpental menyentuh tembok, sesosok Namja imut tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Ternyata Luhan yang tadi mendobrak pintu. Dia berjalan mendekati Kai dan Sehun yang kini saling tindih itu.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?."

"YA! Luhannie, apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu kamarku?." Sungut Sehun yang masih berada diatas tubuh Kai dengan tubuh yang telanjang bulat. Kai langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya. Kai berlari kearah Luhan dan berlindung dibalik tubuh Luhan.

"Tolong aku, Luhan."

Luhan berbalik memandang manik Kai dan tersenyum, "Kau berpikir aku kesini untuk meyelamatkanmu, Kai-ah ?."

Kai menatap ragu, "Kalau bukan menolongku, terus kau kesini untuk apa?."

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kai hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain,

CHUPPP

"Tentu saja ikut menikmatimu bersama Sehun, sayang."

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**HAI,, author Nista Hadhi ESP balikkkkkkk ^^**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini Lama, hehheheeh**

**Ditunjuk untuk menjadi Seksi Acara LDKM Kampus ...**

**Itu sagat-sangat menuras waktu dan tenaga saya,,**

**Jadi belum sempat untuk melanjutkan Chapter ini,,**

**Bagaimana untuk Chapter ini?**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ...**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih saran ...**

**Makasihh.. makasihh .. makasihh yang udah Komen/Review,,,**

**Soalnya yang saya tunggu-tunggu itu komenan dari kalian semua Readers.. hehehehehehe**

**To Baby Magnae : SUMPAH ! DEMI LUHAN yang di Yadongin SEHUN, saya langsung merinding baca Riview dari kamu .. hahahaha**

**Duhh, Ampunnn ... Ampunnn ... Nggak lagi deh ...**

***** SPECIAL THANKS *** TO :**

**ichigo song****, LoneyReaders****, Baby Magnae, ****BluePrince14****,**

**CHyun****, ****frea-chan exotic shipper****, ****yagurafuuko****, Jade Z,****park jihyun125****,****snowflakessi****, tuti handayani****, yuuki,****Kimjeewo0k,****idk****, Kim KaiHun****, ****RanHwa19****, ****askasufa****, MinwooImitasi, vanila fio lio****, ****berlindia****, penghulu kaisoo****, ****QanitaAdila1****, ****danactebh****, ****, ****Cho Hyun Ra, tian gyu gee gee, sweetyYeollie, Ludeer, utsukushii02, pandarkn, putrifibrianti96, flamintsqueen.**

**Dan para GUEST yang udah nyempetin mampir dan membaca FF saya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE THIS WOLF**

**[ CHAPTER 5 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : MEMBER EXO yang bisa muncul kapan aja ...**

**PAIRING : HUNKAI, HANKAI, KRISOO, CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

***** HAPPY READING *****

"_Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?."_

"_YA! Luhannie, apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu kamarku?." Sungut Sehun yang masih berada diatas tubuh Kai dengan tubuh yang telanjang bulat. Kai langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya. Kai berlari kearah Luhan dan berlindung dibalik tubuh Luhan._

"_Tolong aku, Luhan."_

_Luhan berbalik memandang manik Kai dan tersenyum, "Kau berpikir aku kesini untuk meyelamatkanmu, Kai-ah ?."_

_Kai menatap ragu, "Kalau bukan menolongku, terus kau kesini untuk apa?."_

_Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kai hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain,_

_CHUPPP_

"_Tentu saja ikut menikmatimu bersama Sehun, sayang."_

**+ I LOVE THIS WOLF [ Chapter 5 ] +**

Kai membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari Luhan. Dia kira Luhan datang untuk mencegah Sehun untuk .. Err, menikmatinya. Namun Luhan malah sebaliknya. Kai menundukkan kepalanya, Bahunya terguncang, bulir-bulir air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya, Luhan melihat itu.

"YAA! Kenapa kau diam saja Luhannie, cepat bawa santapan kita kemari. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya." Seru Sehun seduktif diatas kasurnya sambil mengocok pelan junior miliknya, Sungguh.

"Jebbal... Jebbalyeo ... " Gumam Kai dalam isakkannya.

Luhan memegang kedua pundak Kai, Kai melihat tepat ada dua mata Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dan berbalik. "Hmm, aku rasa sepertinya kau harus bermain solo Sehun-ah."

Sehun menghentikan Aktivitas .. Errr, mengocok juniornya. "Apa maksudmu?."

Luhan mengambil kunci kamar Sehun, "Ya, seperti kubilang tadi. Hari ini bukan jatahmu untuk menikmati Kai, Bye Sehunnie. Muuuaachh."

"YAA! Apa yang kau–."

**BLAMMM**

**CKLEKKK**

Pintu kamar Sehun ditutup paksa dan dikunci dari Luar oleh Luhan, Luhan hanya terkikik saja mendengar sumpah serapah dari Sehun dari dalam sana.

"Bitch, buka pintunya."

"Hey Mother Fu*k, kau urus dulu Juniormu. Kasian dia, sepertinya ingin dipuaskan oleh tanganmu itu. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Luhan membahana, Kai hanya bisa diam melihat itu semua.

"YAA! Kalau aku keluar nanti, akan kubunuh kau, Rusa bodoh." Serapah Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya brutal.

"Hahahaha, Coba saja. Sebelum kau lakukan itu, Pisang coklat kebanggaanmu itu akan kutebas. Lihat saja. Hihhi. Ayo Kai kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Luhan menarik tangan Kai.

"Yaa! Jangan bawa pergi Budakku, Rusa betina, YAAAAAAA ... "

"YAAAA! Albino jadi-jadian, apa kau lupa Kai juga budakku, sudah ah, aku ingin berduaan dengan Kai. Bye."

"YAAAA!."

"Kau kenapa Kai? Diam saja daritadi, Kau sakit?." Tanya Luhan pada Kai, saat ini mereka ada disebuah taman ditengah kota Seoul.

Kai menggeleng kepalanya cepat, "Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja, Emm?." Tanya Luhan lagi sambil mengelus pelan Surai coklat milik Kai.

Kai menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau tidak jadi menikmati tubuhku? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin menikmatiku bersama Sehun?."

Luhan tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kai, "Sebelumnya aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau tadi menangis didepanku?."

Kai memegang kedua tangan Luhan yang sedang menangkup pipinya itu, "Aku takut."

"Takut kenapa?." Tanya Luhan lembut.

"Aku takut melakukan itu, aku belum pernah melakukannya pada siapa pun sebelumnya."

Luhan kembali tersenyum, dia tau Kai memang masih polos untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Dia bisa tau dari mata Kai, disana memancarkan kejujuran. Luhan bisa melihat itu. "Jadi itu alasanya kau menangis."

Kai mengangguk-angguk lucu, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Dan kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?."

"Hmmm, kenapa aku tidak menikmatimu bersama dengan Luhan? Karena aku tak mau berbagi dengannya. Kau tau kan rasanya jika harus terpaksa membagi sesuatu yang kau sukai dengan orang lain? Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, apa yang kau bicarakan."

Karena kedua tangannya masih menangkup kedua pipi Kai, Luhan menarik wajah Kai mendekati wajahnya. Luhan mengecup kening Kai, lalu turun mengecup kekedua kelopak mata Kai, sekarang dia mengecup hidung mancung milik Kai.

**CHUPPP~**

Kini Bibirnya mengecup bibir sexy milik Kai, hanya kecupan-kecupan lembut yang penuh perasaan disana. Bukan lumatan penuh nafsu yang biasa dia lalukan pada budak-budaknya dahulu. Entah mengapa saat bersama Kai, ada satu perasaan yang begitu nyaman disudut relung hatinya. Kai awalnya kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, otaknya menyuruh menghentikannya namun tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan nikmati semuanya. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap aliran hangat yang diberikan Luhan dibibirnya, Nyaman dia rasa.

"Luhan ... " Gumam Kai ditengah kegiatan kecupan lembut mereka.

"Hmm ... "

"Apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Maaf, maaf jika kau tak suka dan membuatmu tak nyaman."

Kai mengelengkan kepalanya, "Aku suka, ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman senyaman ini."

"Benarkah?." Tanya Luhan penasaran dengan penuturan dari Kai.

Kini Kai menanggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, sebelum-sebelumnya Sehun selalu memaksa menciumku, bahkan ciumannya sangat kasar sekali. Aku tidak suka."

Luhan menatap dalam mata Kai, mata yang akhir-akhir ini sangat senang ia tatap. Mata yang akhir-akhir ini meneduhkan hatinya itu. "Kai-ah ... "

"Iya ... "

"Saranghae ... "

"M-mwo?!."

**CHUPP~**

"Saranghae, Kai-ah ... "

"Luhan-ah, apa yang–."

Luhan memegang kedua pundak Kai, mencoba meyakinkan Kai. "Aku mencintaimu, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?."

"Luhan-ah ... "

"Jawabannya hanya ada dua Iya atau Tidak ... "

"Aku ... "

"Iya atau Tidak, Kai-ah ... "

Kai menatap mata rusa itu, dia mencari, terus mencari. Dapat, dia mendapatkan sebuah kesungguhan dimata rusa itu. Kai pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mau, Luhan-ah."

"Benarkah?." Tanya Luhan sumringah.

"Tapi jangan pernah membuatku terluka."

GREBBB

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Kai, "Terima kasih, sudah menerimaku."

Kai tersenyum dalam pelukan Luhan, "Terima kasih juga sudah mencintaiku."

**+ I LOVE THIS WOLF +**

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?." Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan indah Baekhyun yang sedang melihat kemesraan dua burung nuri didahan pohon dekat jendela kelasnya. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam tiga sore, jam dimana semua siswa dan siswi sudah pulang kesekolah.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya, "Sedang apa, Emm?."

Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol dan mendelik tak suka, "Bisa tidak, kau tidak usah mencampuri urusan orang lain? Kalau kau ingin sesuatu bilang saja, aku akan langsung jalan."

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel, "Bisa tidak, kau tidak ketus padaku? Kau kan bisa bicara baik-baik padaku."

"Kau itu memang harus diketusin, kenapa? Karena kau tidak pantas dikasih hati, tau."

"Apa salahku?." Tanya Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ckckck, dasar Raksasa tak tau diri, kau lupa atau pura-pura Amnesia, Hah? Salahmu itu banyak padaku Tuan Park Chanyeol."

"Ohhh." Chanyeol hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Ishh, menyebalkan." Baekhyun kembali memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Baekhyu-ah ... "

" ... "

"Baekhyun-ah ... "

" ... "

"Chagiya ... "

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang bulat sempurna. "M-MWO?! Apa kau bilang?."

Chanyeol langsung memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Baekhyun Chagi ... "

"Isshh, Menjijikkan, apa yang kau inginkan?." Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol sudah bersikap seperti itu pasti dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Gitu dong, kau mau apa?."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Mau apa? Maksudnya?."

Chanyeol memposisikan duduknya hingga benar-benar menghadap Baekhyun, "Iya, kau mau apa, nanti aku belikan."

"Kau sedang tidak sakit kan? Atau kau sedang tidak kesurupan kan?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya kekening Chanyeol, untuk mengeCheck apakah Chanyeol mendapatkan demam atau tidak.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku, Eoh?."

"Hanya ... Ingin saja."

Baekhyun makin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti. "Kau aneh hari ini, Chanyeol-ah. Tidak biasanya kau begini, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Mau kubuktikan?."

"Boleh."

**CHU~**

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk mendekati wajahnya, dilumatnya lembut bibir Baekhyun. Namun, kali ini berbeda bukan lumatan yang memaksa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah kenapa bibir itu membuatnya begitu kecanduan. Baekhyun, entah sekarang giliran dia yang dimasuki sesuatu sehingga tubuhnya membeku tidak ingin menolak perlakuan dari Chanyeol. Untung saja ketika itu kelas sedang sepi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah percaya?." Gumam Chanyeol saat mengakhiri lumatannya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik Baekhyun masih dalam ketidaksadarannya, dia pun sadar dan menganggukan kepala. "Iya, aku percaya."

"Nah, sekarang kau mau apa?."

Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagunya, berpikir. "Hmm, Aku mau puding coklat dengan fla vanila."

"Oke."

Chanyeol pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar kelas. Namun bukan keluar kelas malah dia menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya. Dia buang kunci itu kesembarang tempat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau kunci pintunya, dan kenapa kau buang kuncinya, Park Chanyeol?." Pekik Baekhyun Heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau masih ingat kan statusmu, kau itu budakku jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku."

"Bukannya kau ingin membelikanku apa pun yang aku minta?."

"Hmmm. Kau minta puding coklat dengan Fla vanila kan?." Chanyeol mengulang permintaan yang diminta Baekhyun padanya tadi.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau tidak keluar untuk membelinya?."

"Tidak usah membeli, akan kusediakan padamu sekarang juga."

"Maksudmu?."

Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya satu persatu, setelah selesai melepas seluruh kancing seragamnya, dia melepas seregamya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Kini Chanyeol melepas ikat pinggang celananya, dilepasnya celananya yang kini menyisakan bokser saja. Tak mau mengulur waktu dia langsung melepasnya juga. Hasilnya, Chanyeol telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Chanyeol mendekat mesum kearah Baekhyun.

"YAA! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?."

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum sambil memainkan juniornya didepan Baekhyun. "Memberimu Puding coklat dengan Fla Vanila, tentunya."

**+ I LOVE THIS WOLF +**

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah dapur, disana terlihat seorang Namja imut dengan mata bulatnya sedang asik dengan kegiatannya, Memasak. Kyungsoo asik memotong wortel menjadi bentuk dadu dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah pani yang kini sudah mendidih. Kini dia sedang berada didapur Apartemet 'Majikannya' Kris.

"Nah, sebentar lagi matang." Ucap Kyungsoo senang dengan senyuman yang merekah dibibir _Kissable_ miliknya.

"Sedang apa, Soo?." Tanya sebuah suara Baritone dari arah belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Aku sedang membuatkanmu Sup, diluar udara sedang dingin. Jadi, kau perlu memakan sesuatu yang hangat, Kris."

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot begitu, kau kan capek. Lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin memastikan Majikanku makan dulu baru aku pulang. Hmm, kau habis mandi, Kris?."

Terlihat Kris yang hanya memakai Handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Yang memamerkan dada bidang atletis dan Abs miliknya. "Iya, kau juga mandi dulu sana."

"Nanti saja, aku bisa mandi dirumahku sendiri." Kyungsoo memeriksa masakannya, mengaduknya lalu mencicipinya. Memastikan rasa masakannya sudah pas seperti yang dia inginkan. "Kris, Supnya sudah matang. Kau mau coba?."

"Boleh."

"Aku ambilkan mangkuk dulu ya."

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah rak kaca yang didalamnya terisi Piring, mangkuk, gelas dan peralatan makan lainnya. Kyungsoo sudah hapal segala isi ruangan di Apartement milik Kris. Bahkan dia diperbolehkan melakukan apapun disana. Menurut Kris, Kyungsoo itu orangnya rapih dia pasti akan membersihkan apapun yang telah dia pakai. Bahkan hampir setiap hari Kyungsoo membersihkan Apartement milik Kris tanpa disuruh oleh Kris.

Naas ketika hendak hampir sampai dirak kaca itu kaki Kyungsoo tersandung sesuatu dia hampir terjatuh namun dengan sigap Kris menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Karena tempat berdirinya tadi tak jauh dari Rak kaca yang ingin dihampiri Kyungsoo.

**BRUKKKK**

Mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan dengan posisi Kyungsoo diatas dan Kris dibawah menopang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Soo?."

"Iya, aku baik-baik–KYAAAAA."

"Kenapa, Soo?."

"I-itu, Pisang ... ada Pisang."

Kris terkikik geli saat Kyungsoo menunjuk Junior miliknya yang terpampang dihadapan Kyungsoo. Saat terjatuh tadi Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menarik handuk yang dipakai Kris, Alhasil handuk itu terbuka dan melorot. Kris pun telanjang dibuatnya, karena dia tidak memakai celana dalam sama sekali. Kyungsoo pun jatuh tepat diperut Kris.

"Pisang Kanada lebih tepatnya, Soo."

"Pisang Kanada?." Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Iya, mau coba? Enak loh.' Goda Kris.

"Masa sih?."

Kris menyeringai mesum lalu mengangguk, "Beneran, rasanya manis tiada tara, cobain deh."

Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah polosnya, "Aku jadi penasaran."

"Yasudah kau coba sekarang dari pada nanti kau penasaran berkelanjutan."

"Baiklah aku coba."

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ...**

**Duhh,**

**kenapa Ceritanya jadi ABSURD gini ya?**

**Apa karena otak saya yang lagi Absurd ...**

**Hihhhiih...**

**Btw, ini mau dibikin Rate M (Mesum) atau tetep Rate T (Tetep mesum) #Plakk ?**

**Maksudnya tetep Rate T yg hanya Romance aja atau Rate M yang ya begitulah..**

**hahahahaahaha**

**Saran ya ...**

**Makasih yang udah mau mampir ...**

**Makasih yang sebelumya udah berkenan dan baik hati Komen / Review ...**

**Yang belum Komen / Review bisa kali sekarang kalian Review ... hoohohoo**

**Jangan hanya baca saja ya ...**

**Soalnya Komenan kalian itu suatu penghargaan dari kalian untuk saya ...**

**Oke, Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya yah ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE THIS WOLF**

**[ CHAPTER 6 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : MEMBER EXO yang bisa muncul kapan aja ...**

**PAIRING : HUNKAI, HANKAI, KRISOO, CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

***** HAPPY READING *****

_ Kris terkikik geli saat Kyungsoo menunjuk Junior miliknya yang terpampang dihadapan Kyungsoo. Saat terjatuh tadi Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menarik handuk yang dipakai Kris, Alhasil handuk itu terbuka dan melorot. Kris pun telanjang dibuatnya, karena dia tidak memakai celana dalam sama sekali. Kyungsoo pun jatuh tepat diperut Kris._

"_Pisang Kanada lebih tepatnya, Soo."_

"_Pisang Kanada?." Tanya Kyungsoo bingung._

"_Iya, mau coba? Enak loh.' Goda Kris._

"_Masa sih?."_

_Kris menyeringai mesum lalu mengangguk, "Beneran, rasanya manis tiada tara, cobain deh."_

_Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah polosnya, "Aku jadi penasaran."_

"_Yasudah kau coba sekarang dari pada nanti kau penasaran berkelanjutan."_

"_Baiklah aku coba."_

**~ I LOVE THIS WOLF [ Chapter 6 ] ~**

Kyungsoo memegang ragu pisang kanada dihadapannya, ada sensasi luar biasa yang dirasakan Kris saat kulit tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kulit Pisang kanada miliknya. Kris menyeringai mesum.

"Kris, kau tidak bohong kan?."

"Bohong apa, Soo?."

"Ini ... "

"Ahhh ... " Kris tersentak nikmat saat Kyungsoo dengan tidak sengaja meremas Pisang kanadanya. "Jangan nakal Kyungsoo."

"Eh, M-maaf a-aku tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan tanganya dari pisang kanada Kris. Kris kontan kecewa.

"Kok dilepas Soo? Katanya kau mau mencobanya."

"Hmm, lain kali saja Kris. Kau pakai baju dulu, aku akan siapkan makanan untukmu." Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berlalu mengambil mangkuk didalam rak kaca.

Kris pun berdiri lalu melilitkan kembali handuk yang tadi terlepas, dia mendengus kesal. Kenapa? Pasalnya pisang kanadanya mulai bangkit. Dia pun langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi. Untuk Melakukan, yahh _You Know What_-Lahh. Hhahaha.

15 menit kemudian, Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos putih lengan pendek dengan tulisan _"Wanna Fuck With me tonight?"_. Oh, Hell.

Kris melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk manis dimeja makan, disana sudah ada makanan yang tertata rapi.

"Kau lama sekali, aku sudah menghangatkan Supnya lagi tau." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kris tersenyum manis pada Kyugsoo sambil menarik kursi disamping Kungsoo, "Ada deh, mau tau aja."

"Dasar, ya sudah kau makan dulu. Ini sudah malam." Kyungsoo mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk kedalam piring dan memberikannya pada Kris. Tidak lupa Sup yang dia bikin pun disajikan didepan Kris.

"Kau tidak ikut makan Soo?." Tanya Kris saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah, aku bisa makan diluar nanti."

"Apa kau gila? Makanan sebanyak ini aku sendiri yang menghabiskannya? Aku tidak mau." Kris ngambek.

"Memang ini kubuatkan untukmu, Hehehe Mian kalau kebanyakan. Aku suka kalap kalau sudah memasak."

"Hmmm ... " gumam Kris sambil menyodorkan piring miliknya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudnya?."

"Suapin." Manja Kris.

Sumpah demi apa pun, Kyungsoo berani mati sekarang juga ketika melihat Ketua Osis yang sangat ditakuti karena sikap dingin dan cueknya tingkat dewa itu. kini bersikap manja didepannya. _What the Hell_.

"Kris, kau sudah besar. Makan sendiri."tolak Kyungsoo, kebali menyodorkan piring itu ke Kris.

Kris memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah, dia kembali mengambil piring itu. "Ck, ya sudah, sini aku suapin tapi makannya yang banyak ya."

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias, "Iya."

"Buka mulutmu, Aaaaaa ... " kyungsoo menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi dan lauk kearah mulut Kris.

Dengan senang hati Kris membuka mulutnya, "Aaaaa ... emmm..."

Tak berapa lama makanan itu habis juga, kyungsoo tersenyum senang karena makanannya habis. Tiada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Kyungsoo selalin masakannya bisa dinikmati oleh orang lain.

"Hahahah ... " kyungsoo tertawa keras.

Kris yang saat itu sedang minum hampir saja tersedak mendengar tawa Kyungsoo yang mengagetkannya itu. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Soo?."

"Kau kalau makan seperti anak kecil saja Kris, tuh ada sisa makanan dimulutmu." Tangan Kyungsoo terjulur untuk membersihkan sisa makanan disudut bibir Kris dengan ibu jarinya.

Kris hanya diam saja diperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti itu, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik diperutnya saat itu. kris langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo, kontan Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan sisa makanan dibibir majikannya itu. Kris memandang lurus kearah mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kris menarik tangan Kyungsoo itu mendekati jantungnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan debaran tenang jatung Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya ... "

"Hmm ... "

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Jantungmu berdebar."

Kris merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukkannya, Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Kris itu namun dia diamkan saja. "Aku boleh bertanya?."

Kyungsoo bisa mencium wangi Lavender yang keluar dari tubuh Kris, "Apa?."

Kris menelusupkan wajahnya dileher Kyungsoo, kali ini dia mencium wangi Vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih, Soo?."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya didada Kris, "Aku belum punya kekasih, Kris."

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihku, Soo?."

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukan kRis dan menatap dengan matanya yang sudah bulat sempurna, "M-mwo? apa kau bercanda Kris?."

Kris tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo erat, "Aku sungguh-sungguh, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo?."

***** I LOVE THIS WOLF *****

Chanyeol terus saja mengocok juniornya didepan Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan desahan-desahan penuh nafsu dari bibirnya. Dia terus mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, keringat dingin bercucuran diwajahnya yang cantik itu.

"YAA! Menjauh ... menjauh dariku Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum, "Menjauh? Kau bilang tadi ingin Puding coklat dengan Fla vanilla. Kau bersabarlah sedang kubuatkan, manis."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Membuat Puding coklat? Hey, jangan berbohong Chanyeol-ah dan ... " Baekhyun melihat kearah Junior Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dikocok Chanyeol. Entah kenapa wajahnya kini terasa begitu panas. "Hentikan kegiatan mengocok juniormu itu."

"Kalau aku hentikan, kau tidak mendapat apa yang kau inginkan Baekhyun-ah."

"Apa?."

"Mendekatlah kemari." Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya mendekat, "Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, kau ingin puding coklat dengan fla vanila-mu kan?."

"Aku berubah pikiran, sekarang aku sudah tidak mau puding coklat Fla Vanila itu lagi."

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada didekat Baekhyun, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung naik keatas meja.

"KYAAAAAAA." Teriak Histeris Baekhyun, dia sangat kaget karena kini Junior Chanyeol tepat berada didepan wajahnya berkedut-kedut minta dimanjakan.

"Tidak bisa kau itu budakku, apa yang sudah dipesan tidak bisa dibatalkan." Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggannya kedepan hingga Juniornya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"KYAAAAAA! YAA! Jauhkan benda panjang itu dari wajahku."

"Ini pesananmu, Baekhyun-ah. Nikmatilah." Chanyeol terkekeh mesum penuh maksud.

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

"Apa masih ada orang didalam?." Pekik seseorang diluar kelas.

Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah pintu itu, "Iya, tolong aku. Aku terkunci didalam."

"_Oh Shit_." Chanyeol langsung bersembunyi dikolong meja.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tak berapa lama pintu kelas itu terbuka, Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ada yang menolongnya dari serigala mesum itu.

"Terima kasih Lee Ahjussi."

"Kenapa kau bisa terkunci didalam, Baekhyun-ah?." Tanya Lee Ahjussi, Satpam sekolah.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tadi ada serigala mesum mengunciku dan kuncinya dipegang oleh dia."

"Serigala mesum? Apa maksudmu?."

"Ceritanya panjang Lee Ahjussi, tapi bolehkah aku pulang sekarang juga?."

"Oh, iya silahkan. Hati-hati ya."

"Ne." Baekhyun langsung bergegas berlari dari kelas itu dengan hati yang lega. Lee Ahjussi melihat kelas itu sebentar lalu kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Lee Ahjussi sialan, aku jadi bermain solo." Chanyeol masih terus mengocok intens Juniornya. Namun, kali ini dengan ritme yang agak cepat.

"Aaahhh .. Oh Fuckkk..." Chanyeol pun Klimaks, terlihat cairan miliknnya berceceran dilantai. "Yahh, Fla Vanila-nya tumpah deh, kau harus mengganti rugi Fla Vanilla-ku yg tumpah ini, Baekhyun-ah."

***** I LOVE THIS WOLF *****

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan untuk Kai, dia dan kekasih barunya, Luhan, sedang berkencan ditaman bermain. Ini adalah kencan yang begitu menyenangkan untuknya, dia benar-benar sangat dimanjakan oleh Luhan.

"Luhan, aku mau itu." seru Kai menunjuk kearah penjual permen kapas yang berada tidak jauh dari wahana Bianglala..

Luhan tersenyum, "Panggil aku Chagi, baru aku belikan."

Kai menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "Chagi-ya, aku mau itu."

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Kai lalu mengecup keningnya, "Oke, kamu tunggu disini ya Chagi."

Kai menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, Luhan pun berjalan kearah penjual permen kapas. Kai tersenyum melihatnya, matanya kini menjelajah kesetiap sudut Taman Bermain itu. banyak wahana-wahana menarik disana, Kai sudah mencobanya satu persatu tadi dengan Luhan. Kai berpikir dia tidak salah dalam memilih kekasih, karena Luhan sangat baik dan Lembut kepadanya.

"Kau disini rupanya?." Tanya seseorang yang Kai hapal suaranya.

"S-sehun-ah, K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?." tanya Kai gugup, dia kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau Kai ada disana? Ini sangat aneh.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kau itu Magnet-ku. Jadi kemana pun kau pergi aku akan selalu tau."

"Kau aneh sekali Sehun-ah."

"Ikut aku." Sehun tiba-tiba menarik lengan Kai paksa.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau." Berontak Kai.

"Hey, kau itu masih budakku jadi kau harus menurut padaku. Kalau tidak–."

"Keperjakaanku akan hilang. Ahh! Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya Sehun-ah. Lepaskan." Berontak Kai lagi, kali ini dia berhasil melepaskan gengaman tangan Sehun.

GREBBB

Sehun kembali menarik tangan Kai dan merengkuh tubuh Kai kedalam pelukannya. Sehun memeluk erattubuh itu. Kai diam sejenak, tubuhnya merasakan hangat dari tubuh Sehun. Entah mengapa Kai begitu nyaman berada dipelukan Sehun, berbeda sekali dengan pelukan Luhan.

Tanpa sadar Kai membalas pelukan Sehun, saat bersama Sehun ada perasaan tenang dan aman, Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sehun. Tanpa Kai ketahui Sehun tersenyum senang ketika Kai membalas pelukannya.

"Sehun-ah... " gumam Kai.

"Hmmm ... "

"Kenapa aku begitu nyaman dipelukanmu ya?." Tanya Kai polos.

Sehun terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Kan aku sudah bilang padamu, Kau hanya milikku."

Kai mendongak melihat wajah Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya, "Jangan bercanda Sehun-ah."

Sehun kembali menaruh kepala Kai didadanya, "Aku tidak bercanda, Kai-ah. Maukah kau –."

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kekasihku, Albino mesum." Luhan ternyata melihat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang berpelukkan, dia langsung menarik Kai dari pelukan Sehun.

"M-mwo?! Kekasihmu? Hahaha,, Dia ini budakku." Sehun menarik lengan Kai dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

Luhan mulai emosi, dia menarik lagi Kai dan memeluknya. "Hey Albino, jangan seenaknya memeluk kekasih orang."

"Jangan seenaknya mengaku Kai itu kekasihmu, Rusa betina." Sehun kembali menarik Kai namun kali ini bukan memeluknya tapi menyembunyikan Kai dibalik punggungnya.

"Dia memang kekasihku, kami kesini untuk berkencan. Dan kau menghancurkan kencan kami."

"Hahaha, Kencan?! Paling setelah ini kau meminta Kai untuk melayanimu, Cih."

"Aku tidak akan meminta hal seperti itu pada Kekasihku." Jelas Luhan.

"Benarkah? Jadi budak-budakmu yang dulu, yang sempat kau pacari dan kau nikmati tubuh mereka itu apa maksudnya kalau tidak meminta mereka untuk melayanimu, Eoh?."

"Lupakan yang sudah berlalu, biarkan aku hidup bahagia bersama Kai, Kekasihku."

"Kai milikku." Sehun bersikeras.

"Kai milikku, dia kekasihku Sehun-an."

"Dia bukan kekasihmu, Dia bukan milikmu. Dia milikku."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Sehun-ah?."

"Karena ... " Sehun sejenak berpikir, dia menghela nafas. "Aku mencintainya."

DEGGG~

Suasana menjadi membeku seketika ketika Sehun mengatakan itu. Kai merasakan debaran jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya saat mendengar Sehun mencintainya. Luhan yang juga mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang sudah membulat sempurna.

"S-sehun-ah... " Lirih Kai dipunggung Sehun.

"Kau menengarnya Kai?." Tanya sehun, Kai mengangguk namun Sehun tidak melihatnya

"Kau gila." Pekik Luhan saat sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Sehun tertawa, "Tidak, aku masih waras dan aku memang mencintai Kai."

"Dia itu kekasihku, Oh Sehun. Camkan itu." ancam Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai, "Tidak, dia akan menjadi kekasihku."

"Hahahah, Baru akan kan? Belum menjadi kekasihnya. Jangan berharap terlalu jauh Sehun-ah."

"Akan aku buktikan kalau dia akan menjadi kekasihku, _Bitch_."

"Coba buktikan sekarang, _Bastard_."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menangkup kedua pipi Kai. "Kai-ah, sekarang kau pilih aku atau Luhan."

Kai memandang kedua mata Sehun yang menatap lurus matanya, "A-aku ... "

"Chagi-ya, jangan dengarkan ucapannya. Kau pasti akan memilihku, aku ini kan kekasihmu." Seru Luhan meyakinkan Kai.

Dilema, ya kini Kai sedang dilema menentukan pilihan yang amat sulit dia pilih. Kenapa semua harus seperti ini?. Dia sangat bingung, apa dia harus memilih Luhan yang jelas-jelas memang kekasihnya atau Sehun yang memang bukan siapa-siapa untuk dirinya.

Namun, saat dia didekat Sehun atau saat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya. Dia merasa ada perasaan Nyaman dan Aman disana. Dan terasa debaran jantungnya berdebar seribu kali lebih cepat saat Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya.

"_Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan, kenapa semua begitu membingungkanku? Tuhan, tolong aku."_ Batin Kai bingung.

"Aku atau Dia, Kai-ah?." Tanya Sehun sekali lagi pada Kai.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Chagi, kau pasti memilih aku kan?, kekasihmu sendiri." Luhan masih meyakinkan Kai.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, "A-aku ... "

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ...**

**Duhh,**

**Makin ABSURD ya ceritanya,, heheheeheh**

**Untuk yg minta adegan Rate M NC oke diterima,,**

**Tapi nggak sekarang-sekarang dulu yahh.. sabarrr ...**

**Cinta itu Butuh waktu.. hahaha #PLAKKK**

**OKE,,**

**Makasih yang udah mau mampir ...**

**Makasih yang sebelumya udah berkenan dan baik hati Komen / Review ...**

***** SPECIAL THANKS *** TO :**

**ichigo song****, LoneyReaders****, Baby Magnae, ****BluePrince14****,**

**CHyun****, ****frea-chan exotic shipper****, ****yagurafuuko****, Jade Z,****park jihyun125****,****snowflakessi****, tuti handayani****, yuuki,****Kimjeewo0k,****idk****, Kim KaiHun****, ****RanHwa19****, ****askasufa****, MinwooImitasi, vanila fio lio****, ****berlindia****, penghulu kaisoo****, ****QanitaAdila1****, ****danactebh****, ****, ****Cho Hyun Ra, tian gyu gee gee, sweetyYeollie, Ludeer, utsukushii02, pandarkn, putrifibrianti96, flamintsqueen, .5, myungkai, miszshanty05, Sad Story, , little prince07kris, Hanrii03, Septaaa, Kripikxo, nhaonk, BlackLine, .7, sweetbear, barbieLuKai, Jessica807, YuiKai, Jongin48, pandarkn, Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, .18, Qhiii, asdfghjongin, SehunBubbleTea1294, NAMEL.**

**Dan para GUEST yang udah nyempetin mampir dan membaca FF saya.**

**Yang belum Komen / Review bisa kali sekarang kalian Review ... hoohohoo**

**Jangan hanya baca saja ya ...**

**Soalnya Komenan kalian itu suatu penghargaan dari kalian untuk saya ...**

**Oke, Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya yah ...**


End file.
